the New Prophecy redexx
by katluver458
Summary: Just another one of the many series rewrites that have become so hot in the fandom here as of late! This, of course, is my spin on my own personal favorite arc Chapters also cross-posted over on Tumblr, Ao3, and updates/sneakpeeks on Discord!
1. Thunderclan Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader;** _Firestar_

**Deputy;** _Graystripe_

**Medicine cat;**

_Ashfur_

_Apprentice, Leafpaw_

**Warriors;**

_Mousefur_

_Apprentice, Spiderpaw_

_Dustpelt_

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

_Sandstorm_

_Cloudtail_

_Brackenfur_

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

_Thornclaw_

_Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

_Brightheart_

_Apprentice, Squirrelpaw_

_Bramblethorn (Brambleclaw)_

_Cinderpelt_

_Apprentice, Dewpaw_

_Rainwhisker_

_Sootfur_

_Sorreltail_

_Weaseltail (Longtail)_

_Snowtuft_

**Apprentices;**

_Squirrelpaw_

_Leafpaw_

_Spiderpaw_

_Shrewpaw_

_Whitepaw_

_Amberpaw_

_Dewpaw_

**Queens;**

_Goldenflower_

_Ferncloud, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit_

**Elders;**

_Frostfur_

_Dappletail_

_Speckletail_


	2. Windclan Allegiances

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader; **_Magpiestar_ (_Tallstar__)_

**Deputy;**

_Moleclaw (Mudclaw)_

_Apprentice, Crowpaw_

**Medicine cat;** _Barknose_ (_Barkface)_

**Warriors;**

_Ashfoot_

_Apprentice, Harepaw_

_Webfoot_

_Morningflower_

_Ferretwhisker (Onewhisker)_

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

_Owlwhisker_

_Whitetail_

_Weaselfur_

_Leaftail_

_Emberfoot_

_Swallowtail_

_Sunstrike_

_Mintfur_

**Apprentices;**

_Crowpaw_

_Nightpaw_

_Harepaw_

**Queens; **_Duskfur, mother of Emberfoot's kits_

**Elders; **_Tornear_


	3. Shadowclan Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader;** _Blackstar_

**Deputy;**

_Russetfur_

_Apprentice, Smokepaw_

**Medicine cat;** _Whitecloud (__Littlecloud__)_

**Warriors;**

_Oakfur_

_Apprentice, Ratpaw_

_Tawnypelt_

_Cedarheart_

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

_Rowanclaw_

_Apprentice, Talonpaw_

_Poppyflower (Tallpoppy)_

_Nightwing_

_Olivenose_

_Owlclaw_

_Shrewfoot_

_Redwillow_

**Apprentices;**

_Smokepaw_

_Talonpaw_

_Snowpaw_

_Ratpaw_

**Queens;** _Ivytail, mother of Owlclaw's kits_

_Kinkfur, mother of Redwillow's kits_

**Elders**;

_Nettlenose (Runningnose)_


	4. Riverclan Allegiances

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**; _Leopardstar_

**Deputy;**

_Mistfoot_

_Apprentice, Pouncepaw_

**Medicine cat;**

_Mudfur_

_Apprentice, Mothwing_

**Warriors;**

_Blackclaw_

_Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

_Voletooth_

_Beechfur_

_Rippletail_

_Apprentice, Dapplepaw_

_Shadepelt_

_Splashtail_

_Apprentice, Rushpaw_

_Stonestream_

_Stormfur_

_Feathertail_

_Hawkfrost_

_Mosspelt_

_Primroseheart_

_Reedwhisker_

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

**Apprentices;**

_Dapplepaw_

_Minnowpaw_

_Pouncepaw_

_Pebblepaw_

_Rushpaw_

**Queens**; _Dawnflower_

**Elders;**

_Heavystep_

_Loudbelly_


	5. Prologue

_**Prologue -**_

_Night lay across the forest. There was no moon, but Silverpelt glittered over the trees. At the bottom of a rocky hollow, a pool reflected the pale starshine, and the air was heavy with late greenleaf scent._

_Wind sighed through the trees and ruffled the surface of the pool. At the top of the hollow, the leaves parted to reveal a cat; her blue-gray fur shining as she stepped from rock to rock, down to the water's edge._

_Perched on a rock that jutted over the pool, she raised her head to look around. As if on cue, more cats appeared, slipping into the hollow from every direction. They padded down to sit close to the water as they could, until the lower slopes were filled with the lean shapes looking into the pool._

_The cat who appeared first rose to her paws. "An omen has come!" She meowed. "A doom that will change everything has been foretold in the water.."_

_On the opposite side of the pool, a tomcat bowed his great, bracken-colored head. "I've seen it too. There will be hardship, and a great doubt." He agreed._

_"Shadows, wind, river, and thunder will come together, and shake the forest to it's roots." The she-cat went on. "Nothing will be the same, nor will it ever be again."_

_"A terrible storm is coming. The sky itself will fall." Meowed another voice, and the word 'storm' was taken up, echoed and taken around the circle until it was like thunder rumbling through the swath of watching cats._

_As the noise died away, a lanky cat with a glossy black pelt spoke from the water's edge. "Will nothing change what's going to happen? Not even the courageous spirit of the bravest warrior?"_

_"The end will come." The blue cat replied. "But if the Clans meet it as warriors, they might survive." Lifting her head, she let her gaze travel around._

_"You've all seen what is going to befall." She meowed. "And you know what we have to do. Four cats must be chosen to hold the future of their Clans in their paws. Are you ready to make your choices before Starclan?"_

_As she finished, the surface of the water shuddered, but there was no wind to disturb it. Then, it was still again._

_The bracken colored tom rose to his paws, the stars turning the fur on his shoulders like silver. "I will begin." He meowed. He looked to the side to meet the eyes of a light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw, his brother. "Crookedstar, do I have your permission to speak?"_

_The tabby thought for a moment, then shook his head, standing to come to the other tom's side. "We will both speak for Riverclan." He said, and the other cat nodded his agreement._

_"Then I bring you all to see and accept our choice."_

_The two stared down into the water, as silent as the rocks around him. A slight gray blur appeared on the surface of the pool, and every cat leaned forward to see more clearly._

_"That one?" Murmured the blue-gray molly, staring at the shape in the pool. "You're sure, Oakheart? Crookedstar?"_

_The tip of his tail flicked back and forth. "I thought you'd like our choice, Bluestar." He meowed, teasing in his tone. "Don't you think she was well mentored?"_

_"She was." The fur of Bluestar's neck rose as if he'd said something to challenge her, but then it lay flat again. "Do the rest of you agree?" She asked._

_Murmurs of assent rose from the cats, and the gray shape thinned out and vanished from the water, leaving it empty once more._

_Now, the black cat stood up and padded to the water's edge. "This is my choice." He announced. "See it, and accept."_

_This time, the shape in the pool was tawny and lean, with strong, well built shoulders. Bluestar looked down at the visage for some heartbeats before nodding. "She has courage and strength." She agreed._

_"But Nightstar – Does she have loyalty?" Called another cat._

_The black tom's head whipped around and his claws flex into the earth in front of him. "Are you calling her disloyal?!"_

_"If I am, there's good reason!" The answer shot back. "She wasn't born in Shadowclan, was she?"_

_"Then that could very well make her a good choice." Bluestar said calmly._

_"If the Clans can't work together, then they'll be destroyed. Maybe it's going to take cats with a paw in two Clans to understand what needs to be done." She paused for a moment, but there were no more objections. "Do you approve?"_

_There was a bit of hesitation, but it wasn't long before soft mews of agreement came from all the cats. The surface of the water rippled, and when it stilled once more, the tawny shape disappeared._

_Another black cat got up and went down to the water's edge, limping on one twisted paw. "My turn now." He said, voice slightly rasped. "See, and approve."_

_The grey-black cat that formed in the water was hard to make out against the reflection of the night sky, and the cats stared at it for quite some time before anyone spoke._

_"What?!" The bracken tom exclaimed at last. "He's an apprentice!"_

_"I noticed, thank you, Oakheart.." The black tom meowed dryly._

_"Deadfoot, you can't send an apprentice into a danger like this." Another cat called from the back of the crowd._

_"He might be an apprentice," Deadfoot retorted, "But he has tenacity, and skill to match a warrior. One day, he might even be leader of Windclan."_

_" 'One day' is not now." Bluestar pointed out. "And the qualities that make a leader aren't necessarily those that our Clans need now. Do you want to make another choice?"_

_Deadfoot's tail lashed in anger, and his fur bristled as he glared at Bluestar. "This is my choice." He persisted. "Do you – Or anyone else – Dare say he isn't worthy?!"_

_"What do you say?" Her eyes went around the ring of cats. "Do you approve? Remember that all will be lost if even one of our chosen cats should fail."_

_Instead of sounds of approval, the cats muttered at eachother in little groups, casting unsure glances at the shape in the water and at Deadfoot._

_He stared back with fire in his eyes, his fur fluffed so he looked twice his size. Obviously, he was ready to take on any naysayers._

_After some time, the muttering died off and Bluestar asked again, "Do Starclan approve?" The agreements came, but it was slow and reluctant._

_And a few cats didn't even speak at all. Deadfoot let out a sour growl as he turned and limped back to his place._

_"If it is to be my kin, then it can be his kin." Crookedstar said._

_"Yes, but what if both your choices cost them dearly? Both of your affections cloud your judgement. The rest of us have family too, you know." Some other cat said in a hushed voice._

_"It is out of our paws. The stones have been cast." Was all the tabby said in reply, and Deadfoot snorted his agreements._

_When the water cleared yet again, Oakheart meowed, "You haven't made your choice for Thunderclan, Bluestar."_

_"No, but I'm ready now." She replied to her mate. "See, and accept my choice." She looked down with pride, as a dark tabby shape appeared in the depths of the water._

_Oakheart stared, and stretched his jaws in a soundless mew of laughter. "That one? Bluestar! You never cease to surprise me."_

_"Why?" Bluestar's tone showed she was ruffled. "He's a brave young cat. He's fit for the challenge this omen will cause."_

_Oakheart's whiskers twitched. "Did I say he wasn't?"_

_Bluestar held his eye, not looking at the other cats. "Do you approve, Starclan?" She questioned. When the agreements came, with certainty, she gave Oakheart a smug flick of her tail and looked away._

_"Starclan." She meowed, raising her voice so they all could hear. "You've made your choice. The journey will soon begin, to meet the great terror that will be released on the forest. Now go to your Clans, and make sure your cats are ready."_

_She paused, and her eyes blazed with a unearthly light. "We can pick a warrior to save them. But beyond this, we can't help them. May our spirit, as their warrior ancestors, go with our cats. Wherever the skies and the stars lead them.."_


	6. Book I: Chapter I

_**Chapter I -**_

_The older tom twitched feebly within the comfort of his soft, moss-lined nest. Restless, his dreams were full of nothing but empty darkness. It threatened to swallow him. And then, strangely enough, a storm began. Lightning cracked, and the thunder rumbled._

The first few drops landed on his forehead, and he blinked upwards in a bit of confusion. It felt so real. And then all at once, the clouds parted and the rain came down all at once, much much heavier.

He broke into a desperate run, dashing across rocks, jumping from one to the other, trying to escape the oncoming swell. The wind tugged at his fur, almost blowing him over, and he pinned her ears back against it.

Pausing only to catch his breath, his ears flicked back at a new sound. Just as loud as the thunder, but different in it's own way. _Water!_

The river was flooding…!

"No!" He yowled, starting to try and run away again, desperate to save his life. But all around him, he could hear the sound of other cats screaming. Mothers wailing, and kits crying as they were pulled away by the strong, swirling current. Faster, faster!

But then, he tripped. Stumbling tail-over-ears, the tom tried to get to his feet, but it was no use. His back paw was wrenched in the fall. Looking behind him, his eyes widened in horror and despair.

It's too late.

The oncoming wave of brown, murky water and debris had caught up with him. He never stood a chance.

"H-Help! Help me, someone!" He wailed for salvation. But all he could do was brace his three remaining good legs, and cower at the coming wall of water. He knew no one would come for him. It was hopeless.

His resolve wavered. He was pushed over, easy as a newleaf sapling, and disappeared down deep beneath the surface. Kicking and thrashing all four legs, he struggled to regain his sense of direction and find his way up again…

There was no fight left in him. His body felt heavy, and his eyes were growing dark all around him.

'_Starclan…'_

But just then, when he was certain all was lost and he would be joining his ancestors - Something grabbed him roughly by the scruff, hauling him out of the water, kicking strong, powerful back legs towards the bank.

He felt himself being dragged, and his eyes rolled, trying to see what, or who, it was.

The she-cat grunted with the effort. Her paws finally scraped marshy ground, soft but firm, laden with pine needles. Dropping him on the earth, she flopped down beside him, panting heavily.

"Whitecloud!" She said, after a time, leaning over to him to rub his shoulders, licking his fur the wrong way to try and stimulate breathing and warm him up again. All cats were taught the basics of medicine, so it was almost second-nature to the molly.

"...What…?" He wheezed, exhausted, but recognized her voice and her green eyes. "Tawnypelt?"

Tawnypelt _saved_ him?

There were other cats with her, too. Three of them. But they were at a distance, too far for him to make out who they were in the darkness.

"Whitecloud, wake up…!" She begged.

Whitecloud groaned, trying to pick himself up onto his front paws. He hacked loudly, and spat up a great deal of water. There was a relieved sigh, which turned into a small chuckle.

He gave a feeble smile, turning his head to her. "Thank you, Tawnypelt. I don't know what I would have -" He began, but she was gone. Her visage faded out completely, being replaced by a new, much older cat. One who he recognized immediately.

"...Nightstar?" He asked, tilting his head. "You…" He cleared his throat, sitting up a bit straighter. "This is an omen."

The other tom nodded slowly. "There is a time of great darkness coming, Whitecloud. Starclan have come to attempt to help to prepare you." Nightstar began. "I do not have much time, you know this."

Whitecloud nodded, staying silent, but completely attentive to his former Clan leader.

"_Darkness, wind, water, and thunder will come together, and shake the forest to it's roots." _Nightstar repeated the terrifying words of Bluestar, from only the night before. Time was of the essence. "There will be four cats chosen, and you have seen the cat from Shadowclan." He explained.

Whitecloud's eyes widened in shock, his fur fluffing up to twice his size in horror. "Chosen? For what?" Whitecloud asked in clear confusion. "Who, Tawnypelt?" She was the only one he could make out clearly in this nightmare.

Nightstar nodded. "We aren't sure, all we can tell you is that something is coming that will change the forest. Nothing will be the same. And it will never be the same again. I cannot get through to Tawnypelt, so you must be the one to prepare her for this."

The medicine cat opened his jaws to speak again. There were so many questions, and not enough answers. But the words would not come.

Nightstar's silhouette was beginning to fade, the starlight that littered his fur growing stronger, as Whitecloud began to wake up and return to the living world. This abrupt meeting with the ancestors was over.

"Nightstar!"

"Tell her, Whitecloud. She must find Midnight."

Midnight?

The dark, flooded clearing slowly died away, a calm, brighter light sweeping over him peacefully. Whitecloud knew what was coming, so he sank back down to his belly, laying his head on his front paws and closing his eyes, letting himself sink back down into a sleep-like trance, exhausted.

'_I must warn Blackstar…'_ Were his last thoughts.

* * *

Later on that same morning, Tawnypelt was recovering from her own strange dreams by joining the mid-morning patrol with Russetfur, Cedarheart, and their apprentices Smokepaw and Snowpaw. They were promising young apprentices, and a part of her wished that she was mentor to one of them.

But she had to remind herself that there would be more kits born soon enough, and ready to become apprentices not long after that. Kinkfur was currently nursing Redwillow's kits, and Ivytail's belly was swollen with Owlclaw's kits. She would be kitting just any time now.

Perhaps she could have Russetfur put in a good word for her to Blackstar about one of Kinkfur's kits? There was a young, spunky molly-kit that had particularly caught her eye.

Returning from the patrol, and rewarding herself with a solo-hunt, she made sure to bring a piece of her catch to her adoptive mother, Poppyflower. The old, graying she-cat knew that she could never replace Goldenflower, but Tawnypelt was always grateful to her for taking her in and under her wing.

Her own mentor, back during her apprentice days, looked on with a bit of pride still shining in his eyes. Oakfur wasn't much older than her, so it was easy for them to connect when her father, Tigerstar, had given her to him to finish her training. He had a new apprentice now, Blackstar's son, Ratpaw.

That was the **only** good thing her father ever did for her. She blinked at him, dipping her head respectfully to her fellow warrior.

Poppyflower purred her thanks and greetings, licking her forehead, and Tawnypelt suppressed a laugh.

Waving her tail in farewell, Tawnypelt moved off away under the welcomed shade of a pine tree to enjoy her own meal, a mouse. Tucking in neatly, she licked her whiskers, and inevitably, with the silence, she was soon lost in her mind thinking about her dream from last night again.

Darkness. A storm...The river flooded. Riverclan's river? She couldn't tell. But it was terrifying. She was washed away, and woke up with a start back safe and sound in the warriors den.

A twig cracked somewhere behind Tawnypelt, but at first, she didn't notice.

Another cat was watching, their eyes narrowed, and glittering from their hiding place in the thick undergrowth. Creeping closer, their paw crunched on a leaf this time, and they cursed under their breath, when one of Tawnypelt's ears flicked back.

They paused. Slowed their breathing, and waited a heartbeat before -

"YAAAAH!" They pounced, dropping their entire weight on Tawnypelt, sending the two of them into a roll, and leaving the half-eaten mouse in the dust.

The scuffle was quick. "Hey!" Tawnypelt had claimed her victory, sitting upon her assailant, glaring daggers at who dared to disturb her. At least, until she recognized who it was.

"Rowanclaw? What in Starclan was that for?" She asked, incredulous, crouching down while still on her attacker, looking down at the tom.

"Heh, gotcha, Tawnypelt. You didn't even know I was coming until I was almost right there!" He said, giving himself a mighty shake to get Tawnypelt off, and she conceded, stepping off and away, sitting down with her tail curled around her paws.

The she-cat rolled her eyes at her friend. They were apprentices together, with Rowanclaw being just a moon younger than herself. "Whatever." Tawnypelt muttered, looking away.

By the tone of her voice, Rowanclaw offered a small smile. "Aw, I'm sorry, Tawny." He said, coming over to nudge her by the shoulder gently, in a show of good faith. She looked tired. "I'm excited, that's all!" He said, dropping down into a crouch, hopping from side to side like he was blocking a squirrel's escape.

She couldn't stay mad at him, finally giving a smile of her own, shaking her head. "No, I know. It's alright. I'm just...Tired, that's all." She had to admit, moving back over to finish her mouse.

He followed, tilting his head. "Mm. You alright?" Rowanclaw asked, now noticing that his friend did, indeed, look exhausted. "You were kind of muttering in your sleep last night." He said.

"Yeah." Tawnypelt nodded. "I was part of the midnight patrol last night, maybe that was it." She theorized. "Had weird dreams, that's all." She finally shrugged dismissively.

"Really?" The young tom asked. "Wanna talk about it?" They were always pretty close, and he knew that she knew that she could talk to him about anything, if she wanted.

Shaking her head, Tawnypelt finished off her mouse in a few more clean bites. "Nah, I'm alright. But thanks, Rowanclaw." She finally answered, after chewing and swallowing.

"No problem." He smiled with a nod.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Blackstar's loud, commanding voice rang out, now that all of the patrols had returned, and all heads turned to look at the large, imposing white tom.

His black, pointed face, and oddly-toed black paws were groomed to near perfection, despite the many scars that littered his body, serving his time as Tigerstar's deputy and living through Brokenstar's tyrannical rule.

Rowanclaw jumped to his paws, claws flexing, and whiskers twitching excitedly. "My ceremony!" He gasped. "Come on, Tawnypelt! C'mon!" He said, already pushing against her flank, nudging her shoulder, trying to get her to her paws.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She laughed, and they joined the rest of their clanmates. Nettlenose and the other elders emerged from their den, and Whitecloud poked his head out of his den, too. He looked as exhausted as she did, Tawnypelt realized, seeing the bags under his eyes.

Blackstar waited, tail twitching idly, and his sharp golden eyes going over his clan. His chest swelled at the sight of them all, especially when Ratpaw and Snowpaw, his kits, joined their mentors, and Russetfur took her place beside them.

"This is a great day, Shadowclan." He began, and murmurs of excitement passed through the group of cats. He smirked, silencing them all with a flick of the ears. "I have discussed it beforehand with the cat in particular, and we have a warrior among us who wishes to have their name changed before the clan."

Tawnypelt looked over at her friend, smirking. Rowanclaw was fit to burst, almost physically buzzing. "Careful you don't keel over.." She leaned over, muttering into his ear.

"Not on your life..!" He whispered back.

"Rowanfur, step forward." Blackstar called, and Rowanclaw smoothed his chest fur down with a few quick licks, trying to compose himself. Striding with a faux sort of confidence, he stood before the clan leader, eyes shining. It was only then that Tawnypelt remembered that Blackstar trained Rowanclaw himself, back when he was still deputy.

"Spirits of Starclan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name." He paused, from where he had been looking up at the sky, and now down at Rowanclaw, hopping down and walking towards him.

Face to face, Blackstar towered over Rowanclaw, and Tawnypelt shivered in anticipation. Her friend had been waiting for this for a long time. She knew what was coming.

"From this moment on, Rowanfur will be known as Rowanclaw. Your old life is no more, and we welcome you as a member of Shadowclan." Blackstar finished, reaching forward to touch his nose to Rowanclaw's head and, as custom, Rowanclaw licked Blackstar's shoulder in return.

Tawnypelt blinked, and just like that, she was thrown back in time, to when she and Rowanclaw had first been given their warrior names. The name had fit, for a time there, but Rowan_fur_ soon realized that he was a tom, not a molly.

And after a long talk with Blackstar, the agreement had been made to change his name. The rest of the clan kind of guessed what was going on, but really, only Tawnypelt, Blackstar, and Rowanclaw's parents knew about it, so they had been calling him by his new name for some time now.

But now, it was public. Rowanclaw was reborn as a new cat.

And Tawnypelt couldn't be happier. "Rowanclaw! Rowanclaw!" She took up the chant, and in no time at all, the whole of Shadowclan was yowling the tom's new name. He was popular, so it was no surprise.

"Rowanclaw! Rowanclaw!"

The tom's ears were burning, but he did not duck his head in embarrassment. He closed his eyes, and let the praise wash over him.

After a time, Blackstar signaled for silence again. "You have already completed your night of vigil as a new warrior, so you don't have to do it again, unless you wish it." He said, and Rowanclaw nodded. "Tonight, we feast!"

Everyone let loose more loud cheers. It wasn't very often that Shadowclan got to celebrate like this, but Tawnypelt knew that Blackstar felt he had something to prove. To the clan, and to himself, being the leader that followed her father's shadow. He had to keep up morale, and regain a sense of unity for his cats.

And so far, it was working.

Tawnypelt stood, prepared to come up and congratulate her friend, but he was immediately swarmed by almost everyone else first. Shaking her head with another chuckle, she turned away, content to wait her turn after things died down.

Only to be met, nose to nose, with Whitecloud.

The medicine cat stared at her for a time, completely silent.

"Er.." Tawnypelt pinned her ears awkwardly. "Yyesss, Whitecloud? Can I help you?" She asked.

"We need to talk." He broke the silence. "Us, and Blackstar. Do you have a moment?" He asked, though by the way he worded it, the she-cat didn't feel like she had much choice.

She blinked, brows raised, and looked around, back over her shoulder. "Ah, sure? Whatever you want." Tawnypelt shrugged.

Whitecloud nodded, his whole body tensed, and his pupils dilated. "Come, then." With a sweep of his tail, he turned her 'round, and led them along to Blackstar's den, towards the back of the camp, where he had disappeared after he had dismissed the clan.

'_Well,'_ Tawnypelt thought. '_Looks like I'll just have to catch Rowanclaw afterwards.'_


	7. Chapter II

_**Chapter II -**_

_The moon hung in the sky, nearly at it's highest point by the time Stormfur and Feathertail finally emerged from their nests in the warrior den. They could hear Mistfoot, the Riverclan deputy, speaking low, but clearly, organizing the night's patrols._

It was strange, though she was their mother's cousin, Mistfoot acted more like an aunt to the brother and sister pair than anything. "Ah, good. You're awake." The dark silver-blue molly meowed, beckoning the siblings closer with the crook of her tail.

Feathertail was still leaning heavily on Stormfur's shoulder, blinking lazily, and biting back a yawn, still struggling to wake up. "Just barely, Mistfoot. Did you need us?" He asked with a small laugh, and she nodded.

"Leopardstar wants us to do a border-check at Sunningrocks and renew our scent marker by the falls." She explained quickly, but kept her voice down, certainly not wanting to stir up any excitement in the younger warriors and the easily impressionable apprentices.

Feathertail sighed. "Do you think she'll try to make a move against Firestar for it so soon?" She asked. "Newleaf's only just begun." The young she-cat pointed out.

Stormfur was worried about his sister. She didn't sleep very well at all last night, whimpering and crying in her sleep. It woke him up a few times too, and he tried to soothe her the best he could, but when he asked about it, she couldn't give him a clear answer about the weird dreams.

So maybe this was what she needs. To get out and stretch her legs, get some fresh air. "I know. But you know how much we all enjoy Sunningrocks...If we can take it for ourselves, and have it for the elders, it could benefit us later on as a possible hunting place as it warms up." Mistfoot commented on her own, and Stormfur could see where she was coming from.

Besides, even after all of these moons - There's always been tension between Riverclan and Thunderclan over that prime basking spot. Even before Oakheart and Redtail...No. _**Tigerstar**_…

"Anyway. I'm going to lead one party, with Shadepelt, Primroseheart, and Splashtail." Mistfoot continued. "Beechfur will lead the other, with you two, and…" The deputy looked around, trying to find any other available cat still around in camp. She'd hate to have to wake anyone else.

They were stretched quite thin over the course of a long, unforgiving leafbare, and knew they all still needed some time to recover.

"I'll go, Mistfoot." A new voice sounded, and all three heads swiveled around to see who it was.

"Hawkfrost." She answered smoothly, carefully, eyeing the unnaturally beautiful tom. His muscles rippled beneath a sleek, perfectly groomed pelt. "Thank you, but weren't you already a part of the evening patrol earlier?" Mistfoot asked.

"Well, yes. But I really don't mind. Still a bit too exhausted to try and sleep yet, you know? Antsy paws." He replied, sitting down among them, angling his ears in greeting to Stormfur and Feathertail.

His sister smiled brightly, as usual, trilling her own hello's, and Stormfur grunted softly, dipping his head.

"...Alright. And I want to send out a hunting party, too. Reedwhisker and Blackclaw, and I think I want Mosspelt to round it out. With their apprentices, that should be more than enough." Mistfoot finished, pleased with her own choices. "Can you two go and ask your mother about that? I'm going to gather the rest of my group."

Feathertail nodded. "Okay Mistfoot, we will. Good luck!" She said, and Mistfoot stood with a small smile, shaking herself out, before disappearing behind a patch of dense underbrush.

"That just leaves me, then. I'll wait for you at the entrance." Hawkfrost said, turning on his own heels, and vanishing with a whisk of his elegant, plumed tail.

Stormfur could still feel his unnaturally icy blue eyes watching them, even as Feathertail nudged his shoulder, guiding him along to go and seek out Mosspelt.

"I never know how I feel about him." He muttered, glancing back over his shoulder more than once as they went.

"Oh, come now. He's a good, loyal warrior. We're lucky to have him, whether we know where his sire comes from or not." His sister was much less offput by strangers than him, always friendly and welcoming, and always willing to give the benefit of the doubt.

He only hoped that it wouldn't leave her scorned and jaded one day.

"What about Mothwing?" Hawkfrost's sister, and Mudfur's apprentice had started out training as a warrior along with her brother, much like Stormfur and Feathertail, but eventually, she had found her calling elsewhere, when Leopardstar had encouraged her father to find an apprentice to start training for his retirement. Just like him in his younger days, so long ago.

The elder tom certainly wasn't getting any younger, so it was a blessing from Starclan themselves when he had received a sign in the form of, wouldn't you know it? A moth's wing, just outside his den. It didn't get much clearer than that, and she moved into the medicine cat's den within the next few days.

"What _about_ Mothwing?" Stormfur echoed Feathertail, tilting his head in some small confusion as to what she was getting at.

"I mean, you weren't nearly this…" Her whiskers twitched, searching for the right word. "Not mistrusting, but. You know what I mean." She decided. "When she was helping Mudfur patch you up after that scuffle with Duspelt and Thornclaw last moon." She teased, brushing her tail over the newest scar on one of his forelegs.

"Thunderclan's tough, I don't care what anyone else says." He snorted, shaking his head. "I'm just glad Father wasn't there." Stormfur said, some small curiosity lingering there as to whether or not Graystripe's good friend would tell him he'd fought his son in a border skirmish.

Feathertail grew silent, something more there behind her clear blue eyes whenever either one of them brought up their parents. Either of them.

"Besides, why are you defending him, anyway? Do you fancy Hawkfrost?" Now that...That was a jarring thought that all but made his pelt crawl. The thought of Feathertail falling in love...Taking a mate...Having kits.

He'd heard stories of their grandmother, Willowbreeze. How she'd succumbed to illness so soon after her own kitting. And then, of course, their birth-mother Silverstream.

There was an unsettling, horrifying pattern here. And as they say, 'it comes in three's'.

Who's to say that he wouldn't one day lose his own beloved sister, if she tried to start a family of her own?

He couldn't bear it. But, it wasn't as if he could ever...Would ever try to stop her, either.

Ultimately, he wanted nothing for her but happiness. No matter what it meant for his own sake.

But as ever, like some sort of link between them, Feathertail could sense when his thoughts were darkest, giving a bright, cheerful laugh to bring him back. "What, do _you_?" She teased in turn, just the same, leaving him flabbergasted as usual with her antics.

"Wh-What? Where'd you ever get an idea like that?!" Stormfur shook his head vehemently, giving her a rough, but playful shove of the shoulder. "I'm just saying." Suddenly feeling hot under his fur, he cut his eyes away to look elsewhere.

"And I'm just saying he's not so different than us. Both of them. Mistfoot and Stonefur trained us to be loyal to Riverclan, as did Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mentors. I don't doubt that they wouldn't give everything for us." Feathertail rationalized calmly, and somehow, he couldn't come up with another sharp retort this time.

He could hear his former mentor's voice in his ears now, chiding him for being so quick to judge another with no reason for it. After all, they'd been born half-clan as well, whether they knew it from the beginning or not.

Once more, yet again he realized just how strangely similar the circumstances were, the string of events that happened in these particular clanmates' lives that brought them all together.

It wasn't Hawkfrost's fault. Perhaps he should try to be more open. Try to be more like Feathertail and give him the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, alright. I suppose it's a good thing he's coming with us. He's a good hunter."

"See? There you go!" Feathertail purred happily, nosing the tip of his ear. "But we should really hurry, we don't want to keep him waiting." She said, and he sighed heavily in response, the two of them hurrying along to find Mosspelt, who was nosing at a piece of fresh kill from the pile.

"Mosspelt." Stormfur called, and the tortoiseshell female immediately lifted her head, a mother's sheer instinct to look around and find whenever she heard one of her kits call. Though she didn't kit them, she nursed them and loved them as her own alongside her only son, Beechfur.

"There you two are! I was wondering where you wandered off to when I didn't find either of you in your nests." She smiled, having to stretch up on her toes to meet Stormfur to touch noses with him, and then give Feathertail a lick between the ears.

"Sorry, Mistfoot wanted to talk to us." Her adopted daughter explained, and the older molly's brows raised in surprise.

"Ah, I see. Well, nothing bad, I hope?" When they both shook their heads, she nodded, once more turning around to nose at the few fish and water vole carcassses upon the pile. "A bit small. I was going to pick something out and take it to Dawnflower. She had some trouble kitting, so Mudfur wants to make sure she keeps up her strength.

Stormfur shuffled his paws. "Everyone's alright, though?" He asked.

Mosspelt nodded for herself, giving a smile. "She's strong, the kits are healthy. Leopardstar is pleased with them."

"Maybe we can go see them tomorrow, after she has some more time to rest." Feathertail commented, and Stormfur shrugged. "Oh, speaking of. Mistfoot wants you to join Blackclaw and Reedwhisker on a hunting party. She's going to take a patrol to the falls, and Feathertail and I are going to be part of a second group to go and check our side of Sunningrocks."

It was evident that Mosspelt had much of the same trail of thought that Stormfur did earlier, about Leopardstar possibly going to try and make a move against Thunderclan sooner rather than later, but only time would tell.

"But she didn't want to go with her son? That's odd." Mosspelt voiced instead, and Feathertail's visage turned solemn.

"She's going to be with Primroseheart this time instead. I guess after Perchkit passed away, and then Pikepaw joined Starclan way too soon afterwards...She and Blackclaw still might not be on good terms." But it was evident that the deputy was still trying to keep some small sense of unity for her little family, heartbreaking as the last year had been for all of them.

Terrible disease, and a brutal winter both were heartless killers of the unfortunate young and old alike.

"I see. Well, if you see her before you go, let her know that I'll be glad to join them. I'll go and see if I can't catch up with them now." Mosspelt gave a smile nonetheless. "Is Beechfur going too?" She couldn't help but ask about her third kit.

Stormfur nodded. "Yes, he's actually going to be part of our patrol." He answered, and there was no masking the flash of pride on the she-cat's face at the thought of all of them together again. It didn't happen very often now that they were warriors. "Good! I'm sure he'll be glad. Good luck, and be safe out there." She warned goodnaturedly.

"Of course. You too. We'll see you when you get back." Feathertail promised, and once more, the small group of cats broke away, the two of them heading for the thick patch of reeds that marked the entrance of the camp.

* * *

Hawkfrost was already waiting for them there, as he said, Beechfur crouched there with him, down at his side. Sitting up when the pair of siblings came closer, he gave a languid stretch. "Alright, that's all of us then. C'mon."

At first, it was an odd sort of setup. Feathertail was walking shoulder to shoulder with Beechfur taking up the point, talking happily and excitedly with their other brother, with Stormfur just behind them for the time being, and Hawkfrost taking up the rear.

That wasn't unsettling at all.

"...You look like you've got a burr in your tail." Hawkfrost suddenly rumbled quietly behind him, nearly making him jump. Forcing the fur along his shoulders to lie flat, he gave an awkward sort of laugh.

But the other tom didn't react, blinking at him with brows raised. "Ah...Sorry. Guess I'm a bit anxious myself." Stormfur cleared his throat, and Hawkfrost twitched his whiskers, something like a smile, pushing ahead to walk in step with him at the moment.

"What, afraid Shadowclan is going to come creeping up and attack unexpectedly?" He asked, and Stormfur was left almost reeling. Was...Was he trying to make a joke?

"Uh...Ah, hah. N-No, of course not. They might like dark, but we'd smell them coming from fox-lengths away." Stormfur replied, trying to mimic the same cool, aloof atmosphere that Hawkfrost seemed to radiate so effortlessly.

Really, he and Mothwing were only a few moons younger than him and Feathertail, so why was he getting him in such a tizzy?! Honestly!

"Mm, yes. We would." Hawkfrost agreed simply, though his tail did lash once with some emotion that Stormfur couldn't quite place, pushing ahead yet again to come up on Beechfur's other side, muttering something in his ear that Stormfur couldn't hear from this distance.

Conversation over, now it was Feathertail's turn to fall back and join him, at her usual place at his side. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Stormfur muttered, pinning his ears slightly, trudging along.

"...Nothing, nevermind." She smiled gently, keeping him company by making idle chat about nothing in particular. Sunningrocks wasn't too far, and it didn't take them long to get there, stopping up on something like a gentle rise, a hill that overlooked the area where the mighty stones sat cooling in the night on Thunderclans' side of the border.

Stormfur's nose wrinkled at the multiple different scents of the other clan cats. Firestar obviously wasn't shirking on keeping it marked, boasting his clan's pride about currently owning the prime spot.

Beechfur hissed slightly, but there was no use getting so worked up over it now. They couldn't do anything unless Leopardstar gave the say-so, or if any Thunderclan cats stepped out of line. And if there was anything Firestar could do, it was keeping his own clan in line, at least.

Hawkfrost worked his claws in the earth slightly, pulling up grass and dirt. "We'll have it back soon enough."

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Beechfur responded, the two toms saying nothing more, just staring out silently into the darkness, before they broke off into pairs, working their way down to their faint borderline. Smelled like it was a good idea for them to go ahead and come out this way.

No reason to give Thunderclan a reason to think they were weak and couldn't even defend their own scentmarkers.

He and Feathertail brushed up against a few patches of grass here and there together, scenting along some rocks, and other things of the like, moving on down the invisible trail. "I wonder how Graystripe is? I hope we get to see him at the next gathering."

"Me too." Stormfur hummed. They've always had a good relationship with their rival clan's deputy, and thankfully, after everything they've been through, Leopardstar never again held it against them to see him and talk to him during the night of peace.

Everything's different now, and so far, it's seemed to have changed for the better for the whole forest.

"Feathertail! Come here." That was Hawkfrost, his voice calling from further down the way, and the siblings looked at eachother, before rushing along to meet up with him and Beechfur to see what's wrong.

But they didn't even have to ask. The wind shifted just slightly, carrying a strong, acrid stench across to them from within Thunderclan territory.

"Do you smell that?" Beechfur growled, and even Hawkfrost, normally so calm and collected for a cat so young, was bristling, eyes like hard chips of ice.

"A **badger**?" Feathertail was horrified, and Stormfur felt his tail bristle in aprehension. The scent wasn't strong. A few hours old, at least, but there was obviously an altercation at some point earlier. Some stale cat-scent mixed along with it, but no overwhelming metallic tang of blood, at least.

Whichever Thunderclan cats came across the horrifying black and white beast must have managed to chase it off. But which way did it go from there?

The thought briefly occured to Stormfur to suggest if they should try to track it. Corner it, and try to fend it off for themselves. Make sure that it was gone for good, but. Even with four strong, quick, capable warriors, there was no guarantee. In the end, it could be a suicide mission.

He and Feathertail remembered when Firestar reported that Willowpelt, one of Thunderclan's senior warriors, had been killed by a badger last leafbare...Unknown to them, their own grandmother. She was a good cat, and all four clans mourned her death, especially her three kits, Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and Sootfur. Could it be the same one?

Hawkfrost spat, shaking his head. "We need to tell Leopardstar and Mistfoot about this." They needed to warn the clan, and make sure the apprentices and the queens were aware of the danger. For once, Stormfur completely agreed with him.

Beechfur nodded. "I don't think it crossed this way, at least. They're good diggers, but not great climbers. Hopefully it just moved on, but…" Brows knit, his whole body was still tense. "We should get back. I think we all know what's going to happen next."

With a tick of his tail, the quartet of Riverclan cats turned round and trotted swiftly back to camp, long tails streaming behind them. They didn't want to rush and cause a premature panic until they did some more investigating in the daylight, but there was no time to waste.

So much for the forest being a safer place with Bloodclan gone!


	8. Chapter III

_**Chapter III**_ -

"_Hey, is Barknose mad at you or something?" A voice asked from somewhere behind him, making Crowpaw startle and turn around quickly on his paws. Who -? Oh. It was just Nightpaw. The young she-cat gave an apologetic look, gesturing again to the medicine cat, who was looking busy enough with sorting herbs outside of his den._

But the black-gray tom didn't miss how often he was stopping to blatantly watch him. The half-grown cat wrinkled his nose. "I don't know, but he won't quit staring. It's starting to get on my nerves…" Crowpaw hissed slightly in growing exasperation. If he had something to say to him, he needed to hurry up and spit it out already!

They haven't hardly ever exchanged two words with eachother, so honestly, Crowpaw had no idea why he was suddenly the center of his attention.

Unless…

_Oh, no!_ "W-Wait, do you think Moleclaw said something?!" His mentor was the new deputy, another senior warrior chosen after Deadfoot died in the battle of Lionclan versus Bloodclan. And shortly after, Ashfoot was surprised to find that she was left with one last parting gift from her brave, foolish, loving mate.

Ashfoot still told her son stories of a father he'd never meet, and of the kits they had lost from their first litter.

Crowpaw knew how the clan looked at him. What was almost certainly destined of him coming from such a legendary warrior's blood. He could only hope that someday he could rise up to meet their expectations.

"Hm. I don't think so. I mean, we've all been keeping up with caring for the elders, and you haven't had your assessment yet, so." Nightpaw shrugged slightly. "I'm sure it's nothing. He's just been worried over Magpiestar, I bet."

"Hm…" Again, Crowpaw's brows knit in thought. That was another thing. He was the oldest apprentice by several moons - He should've had his final assessment by now. He should be a warrior by now!

But things were tense here on the moor. The stifling heat of greenleaf had been unforgiving, and their usual water sources were beginning to suffer. Before long, the prey would too, and well...They could only hope that there would be a break in the weather soon. Magpiestar wasn't getting any younger, and he seemed to be getting the worst of it recently.

The hot breeze over their territory brought little comfort, but the thin, sleek pelts of the Windclan cats offered some small relief. The season couldn't last forever, and at least things would never get as bad now as it always did in leafbare.

"Crowpaw! If you're done chatting with your denmate here," Speaking of, Moleclaw came stalking up to the pair of apprentices, coming their way from Magpiestar's den. Crowpaw didn't even flinch, used to the deputy's harsh tone when training and speaking with him. But Nightpaw winced, crouching slightly in submission when he approached.

"Get ready, both of you. Magpiestar, Barknose and I talked it over, and the two of you and Harepaw are going to the Gathering tonight." For once, there was a small glimmer of pride and amusement in his sharp eyes. "We'll leave at sundown, so I'd get some rest if I were you."

Crowpaw blinked, eyes wide in surprise at the news. Sure, he'd been to a Gathering, but only once before. But Nighpaw? Not at all, if he remembered right. Moleclaw must be in a fair mood after all if he put in a good word with the leader.

"R-Really? Wow, that's great! Th-Thanks, Moleclaw!" Nightpaw piped up, standing to turn and go tell the news to the third of their little trio, but caught herself at the last moment, stopping to turn back around and duck her head respectfully before dashing off.

Moleclaw only grunted, back to his usual, stoic self, fixing his gaze on his apprentice. "You too, Crowpaw. Go on, I don't want you lagging behind tonight." He ordered, walking away to join Barkface on the other side of camp.

Perhaps Nighpaw was right. Maybe he was being paranoid about the whole thing. After all, when your mentor is the deputy and his brother is the medicine cat, it might be expected that you would attract a bit more attention than usual.

But Crowpaw could still feel their eyes following him all the way to the apprentices den.

* * *

After sharing a small mouse of a snack with Nightpaw, and meeting up with Harepaw to give him the good news, the trio of apprentices made their way back to their nests, clawing them back together nice and neatly from their sleeping the night before. With Crowpaw being the only survivor of his litter, and Nightpaw and Harepaw being littermates, the three of them liked to have something like a large moss nest to share between the three of them for the cool nights underground on the moor.

It wasn't unusual to find them in a tangle of black fur, tails and limbs when someone came to wake them. It was apparent that they would all three make a great team of warriors when they finally earned their names.

Ashfoot was the one to find them and rouse them awake a few hours later, nosing their cheeks and pushing her nose into their flanks. "It's time, young ones. Magpiestar just called a meeting to name the cats that are going to the Gathering."

Crowpaw cracked open a sleepy blue eye, turning all the way over to face his mother, sitting up with a huge, wide-splitting yawn. "Alright, alright...We're coming." It took some time to finally wake up Harepaw, but eventually the four of them made their way to the clearing in the center of camp.

Magpiestar, an aged black and white tom with a few old battlescars littering his pelt, sat on a large, fallen tree stump. Probably one of the last from moons, even years past before the rolling pastures of their territory became what they are today. Moleclaw was at his side, and Barknose sat just below them, to the left.

"The moon is nearly high. It's time to name the cats that will be going to the gathering tonight." To no one's surprise, Moleclaw was the one to address them yet again.

Crowpaw squinted, taking in the slightly hunched form of their elderly leader. His voice just wasn't strong enough to project like it used to, apparently…

"Myself, Barknose, Whitetail. Ferretwhisker and Tornear. Emberfoot, Morningflower." He paused, letting the names ring out and hang in the air. There was a nervous excitement, though the three of them already knew what was coming. "Crowpaw, Nightpaw, and Harepaw. That is all. Everyone else is expected to stay behind and protect the camp, as usual."

Crowpaw's brows raised, turning to face Ashfoot, who was sitting somewhere behind them. "You're not going tonight?" He asked his mother.

She smiled, giving a gentle shrug and a shake of the head. "I suppose not, my little panther. But that's alright, I'm probably needed here more anyway." She had to agree with Moleclaw's choices. "Those fuddy-duddy gatherings are usually all the same bickering anyhow." The she-cat laughed lightly.

Duskfur, so far the only queen in the nursery, poked her head out. She wasn't due any time soon, but she was still far enough along that it just wouldn't be in her best interest to leave the camp. "Safe travels, everyone! Let us know how things are going across the border." She smiled, and Moleclaw nodded shortly.

Magpiestar took a deep breath, finally standing and taking a single pawstep forward. "Remember, though this is a night of peace, the other clan cats are still our rivals. Mind your tongues, and keep your ears pricked. Just because we hold our secrets close to our claws doesn't mean that their own warriors will."

He met Crowpaw's gaze, a glimmer of amusement, and wisdom that only comes with his age, and the young black tom felt a slight rush down his spine. What - What did that mean?

Left feeling lost by such a cryptic sort of look from Windclan's leader, Crowpaw didn't have much time to dwell on it, and they were on the move, following behind the deputy. It was odd to think, seeing Magpiestar just behind Moleclaw and beside Barknose instead of the other way around, but it was no secret. His time was coming sooner or later, and he was beginning to leave the trust of the clan, and the lives of his cats, in Moleclaw's paws.

Time seemed to slow down, and yet move as fast as the clouds at the same time, the small group of cats making their way down from their home on the moor and into the unfamiliar territory of the trees. Thunderclan and Shadowclan scent immediately invaded their nostrils. This was their home. Did Riverclan feel out of place like this, too?

Heads and ears down, the three apprentices were almost in a perfect row behind one another, taking in the small comfort of eachother's scents. "We're almost there, I think." Nightpaw piped up from behind him.

He nodded, but didn't otherwise answer, crouching in the bushes while the warriors took up the front, waiting for the signal.

Moleclaw and Magpiestar stood together, ears pricked and slightly outlined in the moonlight.

He couldn't really see beyond them from his position, but by the soft chatter and meows in the distance, some cats were already there. He couldn't get a good sniff on the wind, either. Too many scents were mingled together overtime. Maybe Riverclan and Thunderclan? He tried to picture it in his minds eye - The other apprentices, the elders sitting and sharing stories. Firestar, Blackstar and Leopardstar. Who else would be there tonight? There was only one way to find out.

Wait for it...

And finally, the deputy and leader shared a single look, and flicked their tails in near perfect unison. That was the signal.

The Windclan cats descended together, a single front of unity, and Crowpaw's heart thrummed with excitement. He would never get used to the complete rush, the feeling of belonging, and the strength that came from his clan.

Sure, they've had their hardships in the past, but Windclan never backed down. They always came back stronger than before, no matter what the other clans thought. '_Windclan's the best!' _He thought to himself with pride, half wondering to himself which star was his father, and if he was watching him tonight.

Breaking through the underbrush, he had to swallow a nervous lump to compose himself. It's no different than any other full moon, and yet, already, there was a sort of tension in the air. An oppressive heat, like a storm was finally about to break, though at the moment there were no clouds in the sky.

Moleclaw almost immediately broke away from the group, heading for his spot at the base of the great rock. He was a fairly popular, and obviously respected warrior, but at the same time he didn't go out of his way to speak to others.

Magpiestar went the other way as well, sharing a few passing words with...Crowpaw squinted to get a better look. Mistfoot and her son, Reedwhisker from Riverclan. That didn't come as much of a surprise. He never did get to meet Crookedstar, one of Magpiestar's fellow leaders, but Mistfoot was one of his best warriors, and he remembered that after her brother Stonefur died, she took his place as deputy.

Barknose tapped his flank with his tail. "You heard what Magpiestar said. Go, mingle. I don't think Thunderclan is here yet, so we won't start without them." That was kind of a surprise, normally Firestar was pretty punctual, but it didn't matter to him.

Crowpaw shrugged, brows raised, half-expecting him to say more, but Barknose just gave him a pointed look and turned away, going to join Mudfur and his apprentice Mothwing, under their usual tree.

WHY was everyone being so weird tonight?!

He rolled his eyes with a snort, looking around to find Harepaw and Nightpaw. They already found some of Shadowclan and Riverclan's apprentices, Dapplepaw, Minnowpaw, Ratpaw and Snowpaw. His nose crinkled slightly. Blackstar's kits. Just as his father had a reputation, so did theirs. Hopefully his legacy could be broken and changed with these two.

Exhaling sharply to reign in his attitude, he finally wandered over to join them, Dapplepaw and Minnowpaw in the middle of a story about some patrol with their mentors, while Snowpaw and Nightpaw were laughing loudly.

"No no, and then, and then -!" Minnowpaw gasped for breath inbewteen her giggles.

"Are you serious? No way!" Snowpaw goaded them on, her pristine, fluffy fur shining. For living in the swamps, she sure kept herself nice and clean.

He cleared his throat to be noticed, and Nightpaw turned to him with a grin. "Hey, Crowpaw! C'mere, you gotta hear this." She waved him over, tapping the ground beside her with her tail.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable all over again, but at the same time not wanting to be left out, he sat and let himself partially tune them out, staring vaguely down at all of their paws. Moments later, an ear twisted around when someone finally yowled over the noise, "Thunderclan is here!"

All heads turned, and sure enough, the great ginger tom, the hero of Lionclan, with his deputy Graystripe, his mate Sandstorm, and their medicine cat Ashfur broke through the treeline, a few apprentices and other warriors alike behind them.

"It's about time…" He muttered under his breath, nudging Nightpaw to move them back closer to their own clan. Every cat did the same, breaking apart, and preparing for the gathering to start.

Firestar immediately rushed forward, powerful hindlegs bunched in a crouch, leaping up effortlessly alongside his other leaders. Blackstar, the largest of them, nodded slightly, while Magpiestar offered a small smile and Leopardstar remained silent. Graystripe too joined Moleclaw, and then came Mistfoot and Russetfur, making themselves comfortable.

Ashfur found his fellow medicine cats, and Leopardstar threw back her head with a screech. "It is time to begin the Gathering!" She announced to the throng of cats.

Blackstar nodded, standing on his large, many-toed paws. "Shadowclan will begin." Leopardstar nodded and returned to her place. "The prey has been running well. Our nursery is filling with healthy kits, and tonight we welcome a newly named warrior, Rowanclaw." He started, chest swelled with pride.

Rowan...Claw? Crowpaw stood up taller on his toes to see over the crowd, noticing a dark, young cat being pushed around and congratulated by his fellow clanmates.

"Rowanclaw, Rowanclaw!" The whole clearing of cats cheered and echoed the name, as did Crowpaw a few times.

He continued on about the rat problem at Carrionplace, as usual. The problem was being maintained and monitored, but there didn't seem to be anything of more importance to be announced.

Firestar nodded, and was the next to speak. "Thunderclan is doing well to say the least. We also have a new warrior joining our ranks - Despite her injury a few moons ago, Sorrelpaw has completed her training and will from now on be known as Sorreltail."

He recognized that name. One of her legs had been badly injured some time back in some kind of freak hunting accident, but he couldn't remember the details exactly. Her brothers, Sootfur and Rainwhisker, had earned their names, but she had to be held back until she was fully healed.

Again, he thought back to his own warrior ceremony. Why was Magpiestar putting it off? Did he not think he was ready?

"Sorreltail, Sorreltail!" His thoughts were drowned out by the cheers, but he did not join in this time.

"And, and -" Firestar had to speak up to get the crowd to settle down this time, his normally peaceful demeanor shifting. "I'm sure you all remember the report of Frostfur being killed by a badger, as well." The atmosphere shifted, Leopardstar, Magpiestar, and Blackstar all three turning to look at him.

"What? Don't tell me another cats been killed?" Leopardstar spoke, already bristling slightly.

"No, not this time, thank Starclan." He reported, shaking his head. "But my patrol did find another, at our shared border, Leopardstar." Firestar explained.

"Yes, Feathertail told me and Mistfoot that her patrol smelled blood there, but didn't find hide or hair of the badger, or any of your cats." She trailed off, clearly wanting him to explain.

Yet again immediately distracted with putting a face to a name, Crowpaw watched Graystripe puff out his chest, looking off to the side at a pair of large, well-build Riverclan cats. His eyes followed along to see a dark, slate gray tom, and a...Silver...Tabby….

She must be Feathertail.

Nightpaw hissed slightly, grunting loudly, and elbowing him sharply in the side. "Hey, pick your muzzle up off the floor! Sheesh!" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Crowpaw couldn't even muster up a witty reply, shuffling back and forth on his paws.

"My cats managed to fend it off with just some bumps and bruises, but. We're not sure where it went. Obviously it didn't venture into any of the other territories otherwise we'd be having...Issues." Firestar finished.

"Mm…" Leopardstar's golden eyes narrowed, her spotted pelt rippling in the slight breeze. "We'll be sure to keep an eye out for it."

Blackstar grunted, "As will Shadowclan."

Magpiestar finally spoke. "Is that all, Firestar?" He asked first, and the ginger tom gave a nod, bowing his head and stepping back. It was clear he had a heavy respect for the old Windclan leader, and compared to the others, that made Firestar alright in Crowpaw's head.

Everyone else as well immediately quieted down, despite being ruffled by the news of yet another rogue badger so soon after the last attack. Hopefully it was just gone by this point, but only time would tell.

"Windclan is...Already feeling the effects of a harsh Greenleaf." Magpiestar began, voice somewhat quiet compared to the others, but firm. "The prey is becoming harder and harder to find each day, and with kits on the way, food is a precious resource that we can't afford to lose."

Moleclaw's tail visibly twitched, eyes closed.

"The stream that runs through Windclan territory is starting to dry up. Ashfoot reported it five sunrises ago." There it was, yet another collective gasp of surprise and quiet chatter. Magpiestar turned to Leopardstar.

"I ask that you allow Windclan to cross into your territory to drink from the river."


End file.
